


Without An Ending

by Jishubunny



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jishubunny/pseuds/Jishubunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren liked to write about what his love life would be like in an alternate universe as a zombie.  He found himself a co-author, helping him with his writer's block and feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without An Ending

Besides drawing and painting, Kieren also liked to write stories. He wrote a zombie story where the main character is himself. He made his long time crush, Rick, as his character's bestfriend and boyfriend. However, their love in the story and in real life ended up in tragedy. At least the story, their characters were in love but forced to be apart by Rick's father who was homophobic. In real life, Rick got himself a girlfriend. Tragic, isn't it?

When Rick broke up with his girlfriend, Kieren decided to bring Rick's character back to life as a zombie. However, things were rocky both in the story and in real life. As zombies, they were having a hard time adjusting with their second lives. In real life, Rick was having a hard time adjusting to his recent heartbreak.

When Rick got himself a new girlfriend, Kieren decided to kill Rick's character again in the story. He even cried while writing, but he wasn't sure if he was crying because it was a sad scene or he was crying because he knew Rick would never love him in real life.

When there was a new student at school named Amy, Kieren decided to bring her in the story too. Amy instantly became close to Kieren both in real life and in the story. After spending a lot of days together for the entire school year, summer break finally forced them to be apart from each other for a long time. Amy was originally from the city, so she went back to the city to spend her summer with her friends there. In the zombie story, Amy decided to join the Undead Liberation Army in the city.

When the school year started again, Amy came back in Roarton, but she didn't come back alone. She brought one of her close friends, Simon, who also enrolled as a new student in their school. Kieren decided to write Simon as a character in his zombie story too as someone who Amy met from the ULA. He wasn't sure how to continue his zombie story though because he didn't know much about Simon yet in real life.

As the days passed by, it became apparent that Simon was a people person. He was good at giving speeches or just talking in general and making people believe in whatever he says. He wasn't the smartest person, but he had a lot of qualites that a good leader should have, so he was elected to be the class president despite being just a new student. In the zombie story, Kieren wrote at how Simon's character would convince the other zombies to stop covering themselves with makeup because they are beautiful and special and that their second life was a gift, not a curse.

"I noticed that you don't seem to talk much to me when Amy isn't around," Simon spoke as he and Kieren were currently having lunch together in the cafeteria. Usually, Amy would be there with them, but she was currently suffering cough and colds which was bad enough to make her absent from school.

"I don't want to risk getting brainwashed by you," Kieren joked, but the truth was... he found Simon very attractive, but he didn't want to fall for Simon especially since Amy really seems to like him.

"If you won't allow me to brainwash you, then how are you going to get over with your feelings for Rick?"

Kieren choked on his food and gratefully accepted the glass of water that Simon handed to him. "Amy told you about that, huh?" He wasn't really angry about the fact that Amy told Simon since he knew both of them were close and he was pretty sure Simon knew how to keep secrets. The guy had always been pretty mysterious about himself after all. It has been a few months now, but Kieren could honestly say he really don't know anything personal about the guy.

"Even if Amy didn't tell me about it, I would have still figured it out. Your facial expression and posture change when he's around. You might as well obviously put a heartbroken sign on your forehead."

"You're exaggerating. I know I'm not that obvious. You must have been staring at me too much to notice those things," Kieren was pretty sure that he doesn't look like a heartbroken puppy since nobody ever pointed out that he looked heartbroken, not even Amy. Besides, he was slowing moving on too. It doesn't hurt as much.

"I tend to stare a lot at someone I find beautiful." Simon made it a point to make eye contact with Kieren as he said this.

"Don't try to convert me into one of your followers." Kieren broke the eye contact and refused to believe what Simon just said. However, he couldn't stop the increased rhythm of his heartbeat.

Kieren wrote how their characters fought in the story because Simon was trying to convince Kieren to join ULA and Kieren didn't want that. Kieren's character just wanted something normal which made Simon's character willingly put on makeup and contact lenses to make himself look normal. Kieren's character was happy... so happy that he kissed Simon in the middle of the road.

Kieren dropped the ballpen after writing the kissing scene in the story as he realized that he didn't even write a kissing scene between him and Rick. Does he really like Simon that much? He could no longer write after the kissing scene. He had a writer's block.

It took Kieren a month to realize that his zombie story notebook was gone. He always brought it with him anywhere he goes, but because he hadn't written for a month, he just assumed that it was just in his bag. He tried to remember when he could have possibly lost the notebook but really couldn't remember anything.

"You're upset."

"It's nothing." Kieren never told anyone about his zombie story, not even Amy, and he definitely wouldn't tell Simon about it.

"Is it because of this?" Simon waved a familiar-looking notebook in front of Kieren's face.

Kieren instantly grabbed the notebook and hugged it near his chest. "Did you read it?!"

"Yeah and I wrote something in it too. Tell me when you're done reading it," Simon smiled in a manner that said I-know-something-you-don't which sent shivers down Kieren's spine.

That night, Kieren opened his notebook and felt surprised at the amount of pages Simon wrote.

The first thing that Simon wrote was about Philip. In real life, Philip used to always be the class president until Simon came, so he has been demoted to vice-president. In the zombie story, Philip remained a living human as a councillor in their town. Despite being human, he held feelings for a zombie named... Amy.

Kieren was shocked about this. Simon must really be observant because he didn't notice anything about Philip possibly liking Amy in real life. As the story went on, Amy returned Philip's feelings. Kieren reached out for his cellphone and called his BFF (or BDFF in the zombie story). "Amy, are you going out with Philip?!"

"So you and Simon must be getting close now that he's telling you stuff about me, huh?" Amy giggled. "I went out a few dates with Philip. We're not officially a couple, but if he will ask me to be his girlfriend, I would probably say yes."

Kieren returned to reading after the call. There was a part where Simon's character called the ULA, informing them that he had found the First Risen, but what really made an impact was that he called Kieren's character beautiful. He remembered how the real life Simon called him beautiful a few days ago. Simon must have really truly meant it. The story obviously wasn't finished yet, but Kieren was happy because Simon had written his feelings for Kieren in it. He couldn't wait to see Simon in the morning, so he went to Simon's house a little past midnight.

Simon woke up from the sound of a pebble or was it a small rock hitting his window. Seeing Kieren outside, his sleepiness turned into excitement as he had an idea why Kieren would possibly be visiting him at this hour. "So I take it that you've finished reading what I've written in your notebook." He said as he allowed Kieren to enter inside the house.

"The part where your character takes a bullet for my character is pretty cliche." Kieren spoke as he was lead towards Simon's room.

"I bet that was your favorite part." Simon kept his eye contact with Kieren as he opened the door to his room.

"It's one of my favorite parts." Kieren stepped inside Simon's room and waited for Simon to close the bedroom door before kissing him. It was way better than what he had imagined when he was writing down the kissing scene between him and Simon "In The Flesh" which was the title of the zombie story he had written.

Kieren left the zombie story unfinished. He was mostly writing it because he didn't have a love life and liked to imagine how his love life would be like in an alternative universe since he couldn't imagine what it would be like in real life or realistically. Now that he is finally in a relationship with Simon, he started writing a journal to keep his memories with Simon in it.

Kieren's Journal Entry:

Today, Simon asked me what happened to my zombie story. I told him I won't finish it because I feel happy as it is and don't want an ending. Simon said he felt the same. He doesn't want "us" to end, ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first "In The Flesh" fanfic. I am totally new to the fandom. I hate the fact that it's quite a short series and that they aren't going to make season 3 (unless a miracle happens which I am hoping for). On the other hand, it inspired me to write something about "ending". I really hope you guys liked it. Please comment or gimme some kudos to let me know how much you guys liked the fic.


End file.
